Isfan
How Isfan joined the Tourney When he was a child, his step-mother learned of his father's affair and angrily left him and his mother to die in the snowy mountains. They were protected by a pack of wolves, leading to Isfan being known as "the man raised by wolves" within the military. Together with Tus and Zaravant, he joins Arslan's forces at Peshawar Castle. Two months after the capture of the Keep of Saint Emmanuel, Isfan prepares to get revenge on Gieve for the loss of Shapur, when USAF Captain Charlie Nash hoped to broker peace between them and hope Isfan will forgive Gieve. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Has his left hand positioned like a wolf claw. After the announcer calls his name Isfan leaps to the camra like a wolf then swipes his hands like claws and says "You were the one who shot and killed my elder brother?!" Special Moves Wolf Fang Dance (Neutral) Isfan swings his hands in front of him like wolf claws six times, then does a kick, then does a thrusting punch. Wolf Teeth Cut (Side) Isfan does a sweeping kick, then a jumping spin kick, then thrusts his left hand at enemies Hound Drop (Up) Isfan does an upward palm thrust, knocking enemies into the air. He then jumps after the airborne enemy and slams him/her two times into the ground. Canine Slash (Down) Isfan jumps forward doing three hand pushes. Wolf Fang Kill Fist (Hyper Smash) Isfan swings his hands like claws, then does a jumping uppercut. Then he does a jumping downward hand swing, then whacks his hands at the air before doing a hard jumping kick. Wolf Skewer Fist (Final Smash) Isfan dashes to the nearest enemy, kicks him/her into the air, then does a series of dash attacks on the target, then grabs him/her by the face and slams the enemy down, causing shockwaves. Victory Animations #Isfan goes to all fours like a wolf, then does a leaping hand swipe and says "I never allow my prey to escape!" #Isfan does a heel drop, then pulls out a sword and pierces it saying "Excellent! Quite the result." #Isfan swings his hands apart, gives a wolf-like howl then says "Shapur, if only you could see this." On-Screen Appearance Isfan dashes to his starting point and stretches his hands saying "They think to stop us with a couple of platforms and a makeshift barricade?" Trivia *Isfan's rival is a USAF Captain and Guile's best friend, Charlie Nash. *Isfan shares his English voice actor with Bashmaster. *Isfan shares his Japanese voice actor with Kenshiro, Toshiie Maeda, Groose, Laxus Dreyar, Tutter, Phoenix Ikki, Mr. Terrific, Amidamaru, Cyrax, Lloyd Irving, Tatsumi Oga, Ogodei, Guyver III and Cornell. *Isfan shares his French voice actor with Simon P., Woody Woodpecker, Scary, King Rick and Majora's Wrath. *Isfan shares his Arabic voice actor with Aristotle Kristatos Stalblind, Skowl, Knight Gundam and Amon. *Isfan shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Tumble, Hamrio Musica, Yoichi Hiruma, Kanetsugu Naoe, Metal General, Issun, Mighty Gazelle, Rei, Third Raikage A, Towa, Jin Kazama, Shivers, Col. John Frost and Sin Kiske. Category:The Heroic Legend of Arslan characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters